


Day 21 - Cook

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Cooking, Crushes, Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: 'It is just Semi and Goshiki?' he thought, a face flashing before his eyes but Tendou didn’t let him think the words consciously, even if the thought of seeing his old teammate and crush had been on his mind since he and Semi had planned his visit back home.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Day 21 - Cook

Tendou’s suitcase clunked loudly as he exited the plane, body tired from the 12-hour flight he had just endured. He heaved a sigh, not excited for the rest of his journey to the outside of the airport. 

He still remembered the long lines he’d had to wait in when he had first gone to France, so many papers and identification that it made his head spin. But luckily, as a citizen of Japan, he was quickly rushed through faster than the visitors. He wasn’t planning on staying for long so all he had was his carry-on luggage so the process was ten times faster than he was expecting, surprised as he already saw the open area of the airport. 

He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Semi before tucking it back in his pocket and wandering around the crowded food court. Before he could find the most appealing place to eat, his phone buzzed in his pocket, Semi’s profile picture grinning up at him from the screen. He tapped the accept button. 

“Tendou!” It wasn’t Semi’s voice that greeted him, though, and Tendou blinked in surprise, recognizing Goshiki’s voice. “We’re looking for you!” 

_We?_ Tendou thought, only expecting Semi. “Where are you?” He heard Goshiki faintly, seeming to have asked a question to someone else standing with him.

“We’re in the car pickup area! Where all the taxis are!” As he said it, Tendou noticed the honking horns in the background of the call, the signature sound of many engines running at once that should have given it away.

“Oh, I know where that is. I’ll meet you there, okay?” he asked. Goshiki made a noise of agreement and they hung up, knowing they’d see each other soon. _It is just Semi and Goshiki?_ he thought, a face flashing before his eyes but Tendou didn’t let him think the words consciously, even if the thought of seeing his old teammate and crush had been on his mind since he and Semi had planned his visit back home. 

He made his way to the designated area, seeing a waving hand before processing the dark head of hair attached to it and a purple jacket pulling him into nostalgia. His eyes landed on Semi next and then Shirabu, the two former setters holding hands. Wait–

“What’s this I see?” His usual cat-like smile spread on his face, gesturing to their interlocked fingers. “Did you finally confess, Semi-Semi?” Both boys in question flushed, Semi punching him in the arm before answering.

“ _He_ confessed to _me_ , finally.” Tendou squealed overdramatically, herding them into their own car and leaving Goshiki to get in on his own.

“I want _all_ the details, Semi-Semi, tell me what happened on the way to your place, ‘kay?” Semi sighed but agreed, beginning the story as they made the drive to Semi’s apartment, Tendou’s attention transfixed on the story.

“Oooh~” he teased as Semi stammered over the story of Shirabu’s confession, “someone’s in love~” He drew out the ‘o’, watching as Semi and Shirabu both became a blushing mess.

With almost perfect timing, Semi parked his car in his designated spot, popping the trunk before climbing out. Tendou pushed his car door open as well, grabbing his suitcase and looking at Semi for direction. He led them to the elevator and they soon arrived in front of a door, Semi pulling out a key to unlock it. The sight of a man sitting on Semi’s couch surprised Tendou, eyes widening as his dark red irises locked in on the man he had only seen on TV for years, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Hello, Tendou.” He hadn’t expected the deep voice to still send shivers down his spine, having heard it in quick and unproductive interviews for as long as they’d been out of high school, but something about the way Ushijima still called his name so familiarly brought warmth to Tendou’s cheeks.

“ _Oooh, someone’s in love~_ ” Semi’s voice whispered, taunting him with the same words he had spoken earlier. Tendou wasn’t sure how to reply, either to respond to Ushijima or to tell Semi to shut his mouth, but before he could do that Goshiki clapped his hands together, oblivious as always. 

“Yay! We’re all here! Semi, do you have any games we can play?” The excited gleam in his eyes was contagious, the rest of the room (except Ushijima of course) picking up on his energy and smiling. 

Semi had many activities planned but unfortunately had forgotten to order any food. Also unfortunately, no one had realized this until it was already too late to call a restaurant. While they were bickering over whether to go to an all-night convenience store or a fast food place, Ushijima, who had barely been participating in the games they had been playing, had a suggestion. 

“Tendou is a chef. He can cook, right?” 

_Today’s just a day full of surprises, huh_ , Tendou asked himself.

“I’m a chocolatier, not a chef, Wakatoshi.” Ushijima’s face changed in slight disappointment, just a lowering of brows having Tendou scrambling. “But I’m a decent cook, too. I can make something for us.” He started to get up.

“No no, I can’t ask you to do that Tendou, you just got off the plane,” Semi said, but Tendou rolled his eyes.

“It’s been _hours_ , Semi-Semi, I’ll be fine.”

“Well at least let me help you.” 

Tendou was about to disagree again when Ushijima cut in, “I can help Tendou.” The deep voice kept jarring Tendou every time he didn’t expect him and he shut his mouth quickly, perfectly fine with Ushijima helping him. 

“O-okay,” Tendou said shakily, getting up and walking quickly in the direction he thought was the kitchen.

They had been silently standing in the white-tiled room for minutes, Tendou looking in the fridge for familiar ingredients and thinking of dishes he could make. Ushijima watched as he decided, pulling out a seemingly random assortment of foods. They got to work, Tendou directed Ushijima to what he needed to cut and mix while he turned on the stove and poured oil into a pan. 

They talked– or rather, Tendou talked and Ushijima listened– as they cooked, catching Ushijima up on what he’d been doing for the past few years. He kept his eyes focused on the task at hand, smiling gently as he recapped his years learning French and any embarrassing mishaps that he’d experienced. Before he knew it, plates were filled with food better than Tendou had expected it to turn out with the cobbled-together ingredients.

He finally looked up at Ushijima, seeing a smear of soy sauce on his cheek, assuming it was from when Tendou had asked him to find it and guessed some had gotten on his finger and then onto his face somehow. He stepped in front of Ushijima, reaching up to wipe off the dark sauce, finding himself unable to look away.

“Tendou.” His voice was even closer, but Tendou still couldn’t look away. “I would like to kiss you.” _Am I dreaming?_ He asked himself and nodded at the same time.

“Then do it, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima’s lips held a hint of a smile before Tendou closed his eyes, Ushijima’s mouth pressed to his. Tendou wrapped his fingers around the taller man’s wrists whose hands had come up to gently cup Tendou’s face.

A gasp sounded from the kitchen’s entrance, Tendou breaking their sweet kiss to see Goshiki standing in the doorway. Semi and Shirabu came up behind him, the three of them still seeing Tendou and Ushijima’s intimate hold on each other. Shirabu’s lips quirked in a teasing smile and Semi laughed.

“Dinner time, lovebirds,” he said, walking in to grab the plates off the counter. “Continue _that_ –” he gestures to the two of them, “later.” Ushijima seemed unfazed, taking two plates in his own hands and carrying it to the table just outside the door. Tendou, though, sported flushed cheeks and crouched down, burying his head in his knees. 

_Ushijima kissed me_ , the thought ran over and over in his mind as he allowed himself a cautious smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
